


Dragon Age Drabbles

by Lapitsa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapitsa/pseuds/Lapitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age drabbles written by me! Will feature different pairings and relationships~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Cylen Lavellan/Iohari Lavellan
> 
> Ar lath ma=I love you  
> Lethallin/lethallan= Term of endearment

''You can't just _leave!_ ''  
Iohari's voice cracked, this couldn't be. She and Cylen had always been together, they weren't complete without each other.

''I know this is sudden, but Keeper wants to know what this 'Conclave' is all about''  
His voice was laced with sadness and determination, both of them knew that this day would come. Cylen wanted to see more of the world outside his clan, this was moment he had been waiting. 

''It's some stupid shemlen crap like always, let them kill each other. Just don't leave me!''  
Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't want to be alone, who would take care of his injuries during the travel or make sure that he's eating right if she wasn't there? 

''Lethallan''  
Cylen wrapped his arms around her holding her close doing his best to comfort her. 

''I'll be away for few weeks at most then we'll be together again''  
He squeezed Iohari tighter for a moment, air filled with silent promise. 

''Ar lath ma lethallin''  
She broke their embrace, bitter smile on her face. Something in Iohari told her that this would be their last meeting for a long time. 

''Ar lath ma''  
He planted one last kiss on her forehead and turned to say goodbye to rest of their clan. Finally he was ready to leave with his bag full of food and bandages. Before leaving he once again hugged Iohari, making sure to memorize everything about her. ‘’I want you to know that we’ll never be truly apart’’ ‘’I know lethallin, I know’’ He let go of her and disappeared into the woods.


	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Sammael take a moment to be together without worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Sammael is singing is old dalish lullaby from World of Thedas

Snuggling close to each other in Sammael's room, Cassandra was trying hard not to fall asleep before Sammael was done signing. Her head was on his chest listening his heartbeat and absorbing his warmth. If it was up to her they would never leave this bed again, but unfortunately no matter what she did tomorrow would come sooner or later.

_Elgara vallas, da'len_  
Melava somniar  
Mala tara aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar

His voice was low, making sure that only he and Cassandra could hear the song. Sammael's voice wasn't the best, but warmth it had reminded Cassandra of summer wind. It had been long time since Cassandra felt this safe around anyone. In his embrace noting could hurt her and in his room, outside world didn't exists. There was no Corypheus, no war, only two of them. She could feel all of her worries melting away.

_Iras ma ghilas, da'len_  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir

He could feel her shifting closer and take deep breath. Soon she would fall asleep with him watching over her. It was amazing to see Cassandra look so serene even with only two of them there. Usually she would worry about everything and anything, but that was one of the things Sammael loved about her. Cassandra would put the needs of others before herself without a second thought. She truly was his knight in shining armor.

_Tel'enfenim, da'len_  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Sammael planted small kiss on her forehead hoping that it would keep any nightmares she might have away. Wrapping his arms around her, Sammael took a deep breath trying to memorize her scent. He had finally understood what his Keeper had meant when she said that no one was complete. Everyone needed someone to be there for them and to Sammael, Cassandra was that someone. She was the one he hoped to spend his life with. His eyes were getting heavy and without further fight he fell asleep, not caring about tomorrow. In this moment no one else mattered.


End file.
